


Five-Star Customer Service

by StarlightBellona



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Ball Grabbing, Choking, Clothed Sex, Come Swallowing, Customer Service & Tech Support, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, F/F, Face Slapping, Facials, Genderswap, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Kylo Ren, Lingerie, Multiple Orgasms, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rule 63, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teaching, call center au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 18:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightBellona/pseuds/StarlightBellona
Summary: Kylo teaches Hux a lesson about providing exemplary customer service.Companion toHux’s Satisfied Customer. This is the F/F version.





	Five-Star Customer Service

**Author's Note:**

> May the 4th be with you!
> 
> I learned a good amount about my own writing style, as well as grammar and editing, from doing two versions of this. Not sure how unusual it is to post two versions like this, and I hope I don’t upset anyone in doing so.
> 
> If you’ve read my Hux’s Satisfied Customer fic, please be aware that this is the same story but F/F instead of M/M. I hope you find some enjoyment from at least one of them!
> 
> This was loosely inspired from my time working at a call center. I worked both as a customer service rep and later in a management position. Open to adding further smut adventures within this AU when I have time if people enjoy this.
> 
> Feedback is welcome. I’m just over two months into writing and always looking to improve. This is my first time doing anything for Kylux and I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Many thanks to anyone who reads either version!

“Kylo! Get in here right now!” Hux slammed the door to her office so hard her collection of Manager of the Month certificates lining the adjacent wall rattled. “Shit,” she muttered, staring out the window as heads peeking up from their cubicles turned toward her office. Kylo stormed toward her door with an annoyed look on her face. Even with a grimace, Hux found herself admiring Kylo’s features, but she took care not to show it, only coldly glaring through the window.

The door swung open and Kylo firmly closed it behind herself with a heavy sigh. “What is it, Hux? I have things to be doing—you know this.” She didn’t even bother to hide her annoyance, which in turn ruffled Hux’s feathers.

“Oh excuse me, Kylo. Am I unworthy of your time?” Hux stared down her nose up at Kylo’s intimidating height. Nobody else would dare talk to Kylo with such a tone, but Hux had her pride as the operations manager of this call center on the line.

“Frankly, yes. It’s busy as fuck out there and you’re wasting my time!” Kylo shouted, spittle flying down to Hux’s face.

She calmly wiped it away with a red handkerchief kept in her top’s breast pocket. She took a deep breath, as she fought to suppress the anger bubbling up inside her chest. She turned and began to close the blinds over her office window. Heads ducked away when she ran her gaze over the call center. Nobody wanted to incur the wrath of either of the two women.

Finished, Hux turned back to face an annoyed Kylo. “Look, I get it—I’m not stupid. It’s busy because there’s a fucking massive outage and everyone’s Internet is down and they’re pissed. I called you in here because you’re the best Supervisor here and yet your team members are taking way too long to get off the phones. We have over two hundred people on hold! First order of business is telling everyone we know there’s an outage and we’re fixing it, then we can worry about customer service later—it shouldn’t take so damned long to get off the phone!”

“You’re a fool, Hux. You don’t know anything about being out there, helping customers! You were brought in from the outside—you’ve never seen what it’s like, how long it can take to provide quality service. So stop posturing for once and let us do our jobs!”

A burst of rage shook Hux to her bones, and before she could calm herself, she slapped Kylo hard on the cheek. She immediately regretted it as the look on Kylo’s face darkened. “Shit, I didn’t—”

Kylo cut her off clean by suddenly wrapping a hand around her throat and squeezing.

“Ack—what are you—I can’t breathe—” Panic filled Hux as she feared just how far Kylo was willing to go. She stared up at her eyes, and what she saw behind Kylo’s beautiful dark pools frightened her to the core, sending chills up and down her spine.

“That’s the point, you fool. Don’t you ever touch me again unless I tell you to.”

“Okay—just—let me breathe!” Hux rasped, desperate to catch her breath through her constricted windpipe. Finally, Kylo let her go, and she delicately rubbed her neck, trying to soothe it. “Wait, unless you tell me to? Why would you… tell me to touch you?”

Hux continued panting for air, hunched over as her mind swam for the answer. What a weird thing for Kylo to say. But as she gathered her composure, she noticed the absolutely colossal bulge threatening to burst out of Kylo’s black slacks.

“Oh, I think you know, Hux,” Kylo said calmly, her tone so confident it made Hux dizzy with lust. “On your knees, and we’ll see who’s really in charge here.”

Hux’s knees buckled before she could even think. She licked her lips, staring at Kylo’s pants, unsure of how exactly she was finding herself in this position. An enticing image popped into her head, quickly drowning out her confusion. Kylo’s huge cock. She wanted to—needed to see it. Adrenaline shot through her veins like lava—she needed Kylo inside her body.

“Now it’s time to teach you a lesson about providing quality customer service,” Kylo said. “And right now, I’m your customer.” Hux gazed up past Kylo’s perfect round breasts, at her stern face, towering above. Hux’s body quivered in anticipation, and she hungrily licked her lips. She had run through countless fantasies involving Kylo taking her at work, but she never dared to dream those desires would see the light of day.

She reached her trembling hands up to Kylo’s belt buckle and fumbled around, trying to undo it but too nervous to properly function.

Kylo grabbed her wrists with firm hands, holding them perfectly still. “First lesson: be calm, confident, and friendly when lending a helping hand to your customer. They must feel comfortable knowing you’re taking care of them.”

Hux gulped, peering up at Kylo. She took a deep breath and nodded. Hux was so unbelievably wet, she could feel her panties beginning to soak through.

Kylo gave a sharp nod back and let go of her wrists. Her hands still shook, but she continued breathing deeply, relaxing bit by bit, eager to impress. She began to slowly undo her belt, concentrating hard on the thought of it inside her mouth to drive herself forward.

“Good,” Kylo said in approval. Hux looked up into her eyes, and the twinkle behind them made her want to faint. She was overcome with joy just knowing that Kylo was happy with her so far. “You’re learning fast. You seem to have come to an important realization, whether or not you’re consciously aware of it: you must always take the proper time needed to take care of your customer. They must never feel rushed. You are there to handle every last thing they need from you, because as you know very well, leaving them dissatisfied is the worst thing in the world.”

Hux licked her lips and nodded. “Yes, I think I’m beginning to understand—”

“However! You must also not keep the customer waiting. You must be efficient, but not impatient.” Kylo suddenly snapped her fingers, making Hux jump. “Now get to it!” she shouted.

Hux couldn’t help but think about how people outside her office would be able to hear Kylo shouting, but she decided it was worth it if she could get a taste of her cock. Without further delay, she smoothly undid Kylo’s belt and began sliding her pants and underwear down her legs.

Kylo’s gigantic member was unleashed, the thick almost-fully-erect meat unfurling onto her face. She yelped as it landed over her right eye, forcing it shut. She fell backwards in shock, cock sliding down her face as she moved back.

“Fuck, that is huge!” Hux gasped. Right before her eyes, the large cock grew to fully erect within seconds as she gaped at it in awe while Kylo kicked her pants off the rest of the way.

“Now get to work,” Kylo said with a grin. She grabbed her enormous dick and pointed it right at Hux’s gaping mouth.

Hux found that she was drooling, so she wiped at her mouth with her sleeve, her cheeks burning in embarrassment. “O-Okay,” she whimpered, moving close again and wrapping both hands around it. She opened her mouth as wide as she could as her mind raced, wondering just how she was going to handle it all.

Her tongue lashed out, tasting Kylo’s tip. A hint of salt—and she craved more. She sucked down on the tasty bulb, fluttering her eyes up at Kylo. Their eyes met, and Kylo looked very pleased, beaming a satisfied smile down at Hux.

Butterflies filled Hux’s insides, her heart racing in excitement. It really did feel good to be giving someone the kind of care they deserve. She began bobbing her head back and forth, bit by bit, each motion allowing Kylo’s tasty length to sink deeper and deeper into her mouth.

“Good girl. Be proud of what you’re doing. Every single time you help someone, you should take joy in knowing you’re providing the best possible service you can.” Her cock twitched deep inside Hux’s mouth and a surge of pride hit her, knowing she was pleasing Kylo’s amazing cock while fulfilling her own sexual desires as well.

Kylo’s hips bucked forward, her cock slamming into the back of Hux’s throat. “Sometimes, the customer will try to take over. You’ve got to learn how to guide them back onto the right track.” She placed two hands firmly on the back of Hux’s head and pulled her head in as she pressed forward with her huge rod.

Hux was completely overwhelmed, unable to breathe around the massive cock being rammed down her throat—and it wasn’t even fully inside her. She gripped the base of Kylo’s shaft, trying to pull her head back, but Kylo’s strength clearly overpowered her. Tears streamed down her face as she struggled in vain.

“Think, Hux. How can you take control when I’m walking all over you?” Kylo laughed as Hux hopelessly wriggled under her might.

And then the answer hit Hux. It was right in front of her all along. She reached a hand out underneath Kylo’s stunningly large dick and grabbed her balls, digging her nails into the sac just enough to make Kylo involuntarily recoil in shock, pulling her cock back and losing her grip on Hux’s head. Hux gasped for air as Kylo’s cock slid out of her mouth, a strand of saliva still connecting it to her lips. 

“Excuse me, ma’am, but if you’ll follow my lead, I’ll have your issues resolved in no time at all,” Hux said, surprising herself with how steady her voice was after such a forcible facefucking. Kylo’s cock twitched at her, and she peered up to see the woman awestruck. She eased her grip on the pair of balls and got to work.

Hux quickly ran her tongue from the base of Kylo’s shaft all the way to the tip while gently fondling her balls. She opened wide again and started bobbing up and down as much of the length as she could fit, firmly massaging the underside of the shaft as it slid over her tongue. She wanted nothing more than for this amazing cock to shoot hot cum down her gullet and she’d give the best performance of her life to make sure it happened in a timely manner.

She reached her other hand up behind Kylo, squeezing her buttocks, eagerly and loudly slurping down on her thickness, gazing up into her eyes, enthralling Kylo with her deft skills. Kylo’s head swelled inside Hux’s mouth, and she let out a low moan, letting Hux know she was close. Her hips began to jerk slightly, uncontrollable little motions that Hux found absolutely adorable. She moaned around the cock, vibrating it as she nestled it into the rear of her throat.

“Oh fuck,” Kylo gasped. “That’s some—quality customer service,” she squeaked as her hips pressed forward. Her cock spasmed deep inside Hux’s mouth, squirting hot cum down her throat, the warmth and satisfaction making Hux lightheaded with overwhelming joy.

She happily let the first few loads shoot down her throat, but she wanted a good taste as well so she pulled her head back a bit, letting Kylo’s cum fill her mouth, coating her tongue before she swallowed, never looking away from Kylo’s lustfully lidded eyes.

When the massive thing kept unrelentingly pumping into her mouth, she decided to give Kylo some extra customer satisfaction. She popped the cock out of her mouth and gently stroked her shaft, letting Kylo spray seed all over her face. She closed her eyes as a comforting warmth settled over her features, delighted with every gasp escaping from Kylo’s lips as her cock refused to cease ejaculating.

“Fuck, Kylo,” Hux panted. “That’s so much cum!” As Kylo’s cock slowed, she let the last few pumps dribble into her mouth, then sucked the head clean. She swallowed, feeling very self-satisfied at having certainly pleased Kylo and, more importantly, getting her fill of delectable cock. Her eyes were covered in cum, so she couldn’t see Kylo for the moment, but she pictured her vibrantly smiling.

“My fucking goodness, that was a great blowjob,” Kylo managed to say between deep breaths.

“You’re damn right it was,” Hux said, scooping the cum off of her eyes and then licking her fingers clean.

“Damn, that’s hot,” Kylo whispered.

Hux smiled as she swallowed, then opened her eyes, batting her eyelashes up at Kylo. “I hope I was able to resolve your issue. Is there anything else I can help you with?” she said, grinning.

“So you really have read the customer service training manual,” Kylo said. Her cock started hardening as she stared down at Hux’s face, still mostly covered in her seed. “As a matter of fact, yes, there is something else you can help me with. I see you’re understanding customer service a lot better now, Hux, but I need to drill into you just how important it is to take the extra time necessary to satisfy every last need your customer has, no matter how busy it is here at work.”

Hox nodded enthusiastically, staring at Kylo’s huge dick just inches from her messy face. “Anything you need, I’m at your disposal. How may I be of assistance?” she said pleasantly, winking up at Kylo.

“Fuck, you’re so damned hot when you talk like that. You would have made a good customer service rep. Now get on your feet and put your hands against the wall, Hux. Your ass belongs to me, now.”

Excitement wracked her body as she stood, her legs all wobbly. The thought of being taken from behind by such an astounding cock made her want to faint, but she took a deep breath and walked to the wall, placing her hands below her framed certificates and planting her feet shoulder width apart.

“Take me, Kylo,” she whimpered, body tense with nervous anticipation.

Kylo stepped close behind, getting a whiff of her hair, sending shivers up and down her body. She kissed the back of Hux’s neck and then placed firm hands over her shoulders, massaging the tension out of her. Pleasure coursed through her body as her muscles relaxed.

“I’d love to take my time, but I need to get back out there,” Kylo whispered into Hux’s ear.

Hux was so turned on, she thought she could cum just from Kylo’s breath upon her ear. She swallowed and nodded. “Right… you need to go help your employees…” she whined, so ready to be fucked it hurt.

“I’m not going easy on you,” Kylo said, nibbling her ear as she reached down, lifting Hux’s skirt and rolling her wet panties down her thighs just a few inches. She pulled her face away from Hux’s ear. Hux let out a soft whimper as Kylo spread her cheeks and lined her cock up with her tight rear entrance. “Your tight little ass is so fucking hot. You’re actually a bit short for this angle, even with those heels on, so I’m going to have to lift you.”

“Oh fuck—” Hux began, but she was cut off by her own yelp as Kylo lifted her off the ground, clasping her strong hands on Hux’s waist. She kept her hands against the wall, but Kylo held the majority of her weight.

“Here I come!” Kylo said as she pulled Hux down onto her huge rod, impaling her along its length in one swift motion.

Hux howled, her senses overwhelmed, her body feeling like every inch of it was filled with Kylo’s cock. She gasped, struggling to form a single word, or even a coherent thought. Kylo gave her a moment, firmly pressing into her, her pelvis flush with Hux’s cheeks. The thought of every last bit of Kylo’s absurd length filling her ass made her feel both faint and giddy. Her nerves calmed as a powerful bliss came over her being.

“Fuck—Kylo! Screw me so hard I’ll never forget!” she managed to scream.

“As you wish,” Kylo said. She bucked her hips forth, drilling into Hux without any sort of politeness. She grunted as she quickly thrusted again, forcing a gasp out of Hux as her ass was plundered deep and hard. The harsh fucking was too much to bear, sending her body on a rollercoaster of sensations as Kylo pistoned her length into Hux at a rapid pace.

Hux cried out as Kylo held her up and continued powering into her without reservation. She no longer cared about any sense of decency, only focusing on the intense pleasure of her body being filled, on being treated to the best ass fucking of her life.

“So fucking tight!” Kylo yelled, grunting as she let loose upon Hux’s butt. She could feel the member spasming inside her, on the verge of filling her up.

Hux screamed in ecstasy, coming hard, almost passing out from the intense orgasm sending her whole body shaking in Kylo’s arms. She could feel her ass clamping down tighter than ever around Kylo’s cock, a feeling so amazing and intense she felt drunk with glee.

Kylo breathed sharply as she thrusted a final time, harder than ever, holding her cock all the way inside Hux’s depths. Warmth filled her as Kylo came, the delightful heat radiating across her body in cascading waves of pleasure. She relaxed every muscle, content to let Kylo hold her there above the floor of her office, filling her up as her tight ass milked the thick dick for all it was worth.

Both women panted for air as their bodies calmed. Kylo gently lowered Hux, bending her knees and pulling out after her feet were planted on the floor. She let go of Hux’s hips and she collapsed to her knees, unable to stand.

Kylo knelt beside her, steadying her. “Seems like both the customer’s and service rep’s needs were equally fulfilled this time,” she said with a giggle. “Maybe you’ll remember what you’ve learned here today going forward. I might just fuck you again,” she said, smugly grinning.

Hux wanted to slap the grin right off her face—or kiss it away. She settled on the latter, turning toward her and catching Kylo off guard with a long, sensuous kiss, their tongues playfully exploring each other’s mouth. Hux pulled away after a time, leaving Kylo with rosy red blushing cheeks.

She was absolutely adorable as she stepped toward her pants, pulling them on, seemingly unable to meet Hux’s gaze. She cleared her throat and finally stared back into Hux’s eyes.

“Now for a final reminder. The last two things you need to learn are how to leave your customer with the resources they can use to resolve future issues that may arise without needing to call upon you, and you must also ask them to fill out the customer feedback survey.”

Hux nodded slowly, not entirely certain how to translate that to this particular encounter, but she had an idea.

Kylo looked ready to snap her fingers, moving her fingers into position, but Hux stood. She reached under her skirt and rolled her black panties down the rest of the way. She kicked them off and picked them up. Completely fucking wet. She giggled as she grabbed Kylo’s hand and gave them to her.

“Here, use this next time you’re horny and I’m not around,” she said, winking up at Kylo.

Kylo looked stunned, eyes wide for a good several seconds. After she snapped out of it, she nodded and grinned. “I see you’re really getting into the spirit of pleasing your customer with a positive attitude. Now, for the last part…” she trailed off, waiting for Hux to finish things off.

Hux reached a hand into Kylo’s pocket and fished out her cellphone.

“Hey—” Kylo started, but Hux raised a firm finger to her mouth, shushing her.

She loaded up the contacts and began adding her personal cell phone number as she spoke. “Please fill out the customer feedback survey. We always aim to provide you with the best possible service. Thank you for choosing First Order Communications, and have a wonderful day!” She turned the phone screen off and set it down in Kylo’s hand, right on top of the soaked panties.

Kylo looked completely flustered, her mouth agape. Hux let her self-satisfaction sink in, watching Kylo regain her composure. After a moment, she coughed and then responded. “Yes, I will. Thank you, have a nice day.” She shoved her phone and Hux’s panties into her pocket and left Hux’s office without looking back.

Hux locked the door behind her and sat back at her desk, replaying the sex over and over in her head as she wiped at the cum sticking to her face with a tissue. She felt good about leaving Kylo and the rest of the call center to handle things for now.

After around an hour had passed, her phone buzzed on her desk, rousing her from her daydreams.

Message from Unknown:

5 out of 5 stars. Came inside the hot bitch twice, and she gave me her panties to masturbate with later tonight. Will fuck her again as soon as possible.

She blushed and smiled ear to ear, feeling more confident and sexy than ever. Perhaps she really should talk to the board of directors about reworking some of their policies to give more time for better customer satisfaction. She nodded to herself, clutching her phone over her heart as she hummed a whimsical tune.


End file.
